Sur le ton d'un secret
by Ardha
Summary: Cette nuit-là, il n'y avait que nous. Nous, dans ce grand parc vide, en compagnie des étoiles et de la lune. Et entre nous flottaient ces mots que je n'avais jamais pensé dire un jour. Ces mots qui pouvaient guérir n'importe qui mais qui étaient si dur à laisser s'échapper. Ces mots qui pouvaient te sauver. /!\ Drarry, SLASH, OS /!\


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartienne à J.K. Rowling et les deux citations qui commencent et concluent la fiction sont de Fauve.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

« _Tu nous entends la Honte ? Tu nous entends ? Si tu nous entends fais gaffe quand tu rentres chez toi toute seule le soir, on pourrait avoir envie de te refaire la mâchoire avec des objets en métal. Ou de te laver la tête avec du plomb, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?_

 _Tu nous entends la Tristesse ? Tu nous entends ? Si tu nous entends, c'est que toi aussi, tu vas bientôt faire ton sac, prendre la première à gauche, deuxième à droite, puis encore à gauche et aller niquer ta race. Félicitations ! Bravo ! » (1)_

.

Doucement, je levai la main jusqu'à la poser sur la joue imberbe. La peau satinée sous mes doigts me donna envie de caresser le reste de ce corps tentant qui me faisait face. Mon pouce effleura délicatement la lèvre inférieure qui s'écarta de sa jumelle supérieure et le souffle chaud vint s'enrouler autour de mon doigt. Il était magnifique. Magnifique et doux et fort et gentil. Et j'étais amoureux. Désespérément.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Sa voix, légèrement triste, me fit frissonner. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour m'empêcher de dire une connerie. C'était un moment beau jusqu'ici. Beau et doux, qu'aucun de nous n'avait osé briser. Avant cette phrase. Cette phrase qui fit chavirer mon cœur autrefois si froid, si barricadé.

\- Rien, murmurai-je.

La légère brise vola ce mot qui venait de s'échapper de ma bouche. Il chevaucha un instant le vent avant de s'évanouir dans la nuit noire qui nous entourait. Je ne pus quitter les yeux verts de mon vis-à-vis. Ils brillaient tellement. Aussi éclatants que les étoiles qui dansaient dans le ciel au-dessus de nos têtes. Mais les larmes qui s'agglutinèrent au bord de ses paupières me firent mal au cœur aussi surement qu'un coup de couteau acéré.

\- Harry, chuchotai-je en glissant mes doigts jusque sous les yeux du jeune homme.

\- Alors pourquoi… pourquoi…

Sa voix brisée et pleine d'interrogation me fit fermer les yeux. Je n'avais pas voulu ça. Ça devait être beau et doux. Pas triste et maladroit. Mon autre main alla prendre en coupe son autre joue et je me forçai à sourire tendrement sans jamais quitter ses yeux pleins de questions. Perdus. Usés.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

Son teint était blanc, presque gris. Délavé, terne. Il paraissait malade sans l'être vraiment. Fatigué de la vie, peut-être. Harassé de tout ce qu'il avait vu, surement. Les guerres pouvaient avoir ce genre d'impact, surtout sur leurs _héro_ s. Le bout de mes doigts s'enfonça un peu dans la peau blafarde. J'aurais tellement voulu lui éviter ça. Vivre toutes ces épreuves à sa place. Les encaisser pour lui et le laisser respirer. Pour qu'il puisse exister enfin. Pour qu'il puisse sourire vraiment.

\- Pourquoi mon cœur s'accélère quand tu me touches ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être vivant quand tu me regardes ? Pourquoi des dizaines de papillons volent dans mon ventre quand tu souris ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Draco ? gémit-il en baissant les yeux pour que je ne puisse pas voir les larmes qui commencèrent à dégouliner le long de ses joues.

\- Oh, Harry…

Les gouttes d'eaux salées emprisonnèrent la lune, illuminèrent la nuit, brillantes comme des étoiles sur sa peau blanche, comme des diamants précieux. Je ne pus que me pencher en avant et déposer mes lèvres froides sur le front marqué d'une cicatrice. Harry m'aimait. Il m'aimait mais il ne le savait pas encore. C'était nouveau. Mais c'était là et c'était doux et sucré. Délicieux. Un baiser pour mon cœur endormi. Un baume pour les cicatrices du passés.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être important à tes yeux ? continua-t-il sans relever la tête.

\- Parce que tu l'es.

La huitième merveille de mon univers. La personne la plus importante de mon monde. « _Regarde-moi Harry, regarde-moi et vois comme je t'aime. De tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Il n'y a que toi et il n'y aura que toi. A tout jamais. Lis mon amour dans mes yeux, lis ma tendresse dans mes gestes. Tu es ma vie, Harry. Et mon cœur se trouve dans le creux de ta main »._

\- Tu l'es Harry, répétai-je doucement.

Les mots avaient voulu s'enfuir et s'envoler jusqu'à ses oreilles mais ils étaient restés finalement bloqués dans le creux de ma gorge. Peut-être aurais-je dû me forcer et les dire, tous ces mots qui me permettaient d'avancer jour après jour dans ce monde de fous.

Sa main s'enfuit jusqu'à la mienne et il serra mes doigts entre les siens. Tendrement. Amoureusement. Un sourire hésitant releva le coin de mes lèvres et je me rapprochai un peu de lui pour sentir sa chaleur m'envelopper complètement. Ses yeux se relevèrent et croisèrent les miens subitement.

\- En quoi ? chuchota-t-il.

Je ne pus retenir un soupir quand il commença à frotter sa joue contre ma paume, créant des multiples frissons dans mon corps tout entier. J'étais tellement proche de lui tout en étant éloigné. Et son ton d'enfant perdu forma une boule dans ma gorge. Une boule de tristesse, de haine et de colère. Envers le Seigneur des ténèbres. Envers ses tuteurs qui avaient brisé son enfance.

\- En tout. Ta présence même est importante. Importante et merveilleuse. Et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Parce que tu es devenu ma vie, Harry.

Il me regarda, perdu une nouvelle fois. Comme si mes paroles ne faisaient pas écho en lui. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que je disais. Ma langue lui semblait inconnue. La langue de l'amour avait disparu de son être. On l'avait trop souvent rabaissé pour qu'il puisse réellement prendre conscience de la véracité de mes propos.

\- Ta vie ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en forçant mes mains à quitter ses joues. Comment pourrais-je être ta vie ? Ce… ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ingénuité de ses paroles me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Comment pouvait-on briser un enfant ainsi ? Comment pouvait-on lui faire renier toutes formes d'amour pour que seule reste la haine envers lui-même ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi voudrait-on faire éclater un rêve de gosse – celui d'avoir une famille, des gens qui l'aiment – pour le remplacer par la dureté d'un cauchemar quotidien ?

Je baissai les yeux vers nos mains entrelacées et mes iris tombèrent sur le poignet violacé. Une gerbe de colère déferla en moi et mes dents se mirent à grincer de manière convulsive. Je voulais écraser ses tortionnaires et les faire souffrir d'une telle manière qu'ils se casseraient les cordes vocales à force de hurler leur douleur. Je leur ferais regretter d'avoir posé la main sur un être si innocent, si pur que l'était Harry.

Les anges ne devaient pas connaître l'enfer. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour ça et leur pureté ne supportait pas les ténèbres et l'obscurité souterraine. Alors comment Harry avait-il pu survivre à tant d'épreuves sans baisser les bras une seule fois ? Il était fort, mon ange, tellement fort.

\- Parce que je t'aime, soufflai-je sans le quitter du regard.

Les mots virevoltèrent entre nous et je vis les yeux verts de mon amour s'écarquiller sous le choc. J'avais pensé que dire ces trois petits mots serait difficile mais ils avaient coulé de ma gorge comme de l'eau dans un ruisseau. C'était beau et j'étais heureux d'avoir réussi à les chuchoter avec autant de douceur.

\- Comment peux-tu m'aimer alors que je me déteste ?

Doucement, je me déplaçai jusqu'à ce que mon genou se cogne à celui d'Harry. Les brins d'herbes sous nous caressèrent mes chevilles dénudées à cause du mouvement précédent. Mon esprit amoureux imagina quelques instants les doigts fins du Gryffondor. Mais j'effaçai rapidement ces images pour me concentrer sur la réalité. Je pressai la main qui tenait toujours la mienne et la caressai de mon pouce.

\- La véritable question serait comment ne pas t'aimer ? Tu es tellement merveilleux, Harry. Un être de bonté et de bienveillance. Tu es celui qui aime tout le monde, celui qui cherche à sauver chaque personne comme s'ils méritaient tous d'être aidés, celui qui méprise sa propre santé pour le bien être des autres. Tu es magnifique, tellement magnifique que tu m'as ébloui la première fois que je t'ai vu. Je m'en rappelle encore. Tu as un cœur d'or : tu crois aux miracles et tu résistes. Merlin ! Tu es parfait. Comment peux-tu te détester alors que je t'aime ?

Mon souffle était court. Les yeux verts n'avaient pas quitté une seule fois les miens et une palette d'émotions se lisait dans ses iris émeraude. Un livre ouvert, un miroir sur son âme. Il pouvait être mis à nu d'un simple regard et je l'aimais un peu plus pour ça.

Mon opposé. Voilà ce qu'il était. Mon putain d'opposé. J'avais cessé de croire aux miracles depuis longtemps, je ne voulais pas aider les autres alors que j'avais moi-même besoin d'aide, je détestais tout le monde et je ne cherchais qu'à sauver ma propre existence. Le monde était trop égoïste pour que je pense aux autres plutôt qu'à moi. J'avais un cœur de pierre, une âme froide et inviolable. Et je voulais faire croire que j'étais parfait mais cette image masquait simplement mon imperfection. Mon âme était noire et ternie par les ombres de mon passé.

\- Je… je ne me vois pas comme tu me vois, avoua-t-il doucement.

\- Je sais, souris-je. Mais je t'apprendrai à te voir à travers mes yeux, je t'apprendrais à t'aimer comme moi je t'aime et je pourrais…

\- Quoi ? me pressa-t-il.

Et mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure alors que les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Je fermai les yeux en tentant de calmer ma respiration erratique. Je n'avais aucun droit de dire ces mots qui avaient failli quitter la sécurité de ma bouche.

Un front vint cogner tendrement contre le mien et je fermai un peu plus mes yeux quand un souffle chaud caressa mes lèvres entrouvertes. Nos respirations se mélangèrent, dansèrent ensemble dans un beau ballet invisible à notre regard. Je dus me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas agripper sa nuque et l'embrasser férocement. Ma main se crispa dans la sienne et un gémissement sortit de ma gorge quand il s'avança encore un peu, son nez touchant le mien.

\- Quoi ? murmura-t-il.

Et je pus quasiment sentir ses lèvres près des miennes, les frôlant presque. J'imaginais sans mal les yeux fermés de mon amour alors qu'il voulait entendre ce que j'avais à dire. Peut-être même qu'il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Ou peut-être que si, finalement.

\- Je pourrais t'apprendre à m'aimer.

C'était sorti tout doucement comme un secret au bruit d'abeille. J'aurai voulu l'embrasser dans un moment infini. J'en rêvais depuis des mois déjà et je voulais tellement savoir si les chimères seraient à la hauteur de la réalité. Mais je n'en avais pas le droit. Ça aurait été déloyal et injuste pour Harry qui guérissait tout doucement par le pouvoir des mots de toutes ses années de maltraitance affective.

\- Je crois que… que j'aimerais ça. Que tu m'apprennes à t'aimer.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, mes mains vinrent emprisonner le cou de mon amour et mes pouces effleurèrent le haut de ses mâchoires. Je m'efforçai de respirer par le nez pour calmer mon corps et ses traitresses de réactions.

Mes yeux jusque là fermés s'ouvrirent brusquement quand deux lèvres hésitantes touchèrent les miennes dans un moment éphémère. Puis il se recula, ouvrit ses beaux yeux brillants d'une nouvelle lueur et sourit un peu. Je ne pus résister plus longtemps et, sans le lâcher du regard, comblai la faible distance qui nous séparait. J'ouvris légèrement mes lèvres et il suivit le mouvement. Mon cœur explosa de joie et je me sentis gauche quand le bout de sa langue effleura mes dents.

J'avais déjà embrassé mais aucun feu d'artifice n'avait explosé dans ma poitrine. Rien n'était comparable à ce baiser maladroit qu'on échangeait avec fièvre et empressement. Comme des camés en manque de drogue. J'avais l'impression que je venais de retrouver mon oxygène, cette partie de mon être qui m'avait toujours manqué.

Corps contre corps, je laissais le bout de mes doigts descendre le long de son dos pour le maintenir contre moi. Plus rien n'existait. Rien d'autre que lui et moi. Que moi et lui. Que ses mains enfouies dans mes mèches blondes. Que les miennes sur ses hanches fines.

Quand il s'éloigna de moi, il rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant son visage aux rayons de la lune. Avec révérence, je posai mes lèvres sur la base de sa gorge. Mon geste était empli de tendresse et d'amour. Je voulais lui faire comprendre que j'étais à lui, que je l'aimais et que rien ne pourrait changer cet état de fait. Que je donnerais ma vie pour lui et bien plus s'il me le demandait. Et s'il préférait, je m'éloignerais et resterais dans l'ombre pour le protéger.

\- Je t'aime, soupirai-je en enfouissant mon visage dans le cou dénudé.

Une main vint caresser ma chevelure et un doux « moi aussi » chuchoté me répondit. Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent légèrement et mon cœur s'emballa. Peut-être ne prenait-il pas conscience de la valeur de ses propos. Peut-être qu'il disait ça comme ça, sans vraiment y penser, juste parce qu'il était bien entre mes bras. Peut-être qu'il répondait automatiquement. Ou alors… peut-être qu'il le pensait réellement. Peut-être que je ne rêvais pas et que mon amour pouvait être réciproque.

Ma langue traça un chemin le long de sa gorge tendue et je déposai un baiser chaste et doux sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Puis d'une pression je l'attirai à moi, le maintenant contre mon torse pour qu'il se ressource et qu'il puisse voir un chemin vers l'avenir éclairé par notre amour et mon soutien.

Je levai la tête et regardai la lune qui régnait dans le ciel noir. Elle était belle et illuminait de ses rayons la nuit sombre. Sombre comme l'avait été le cœur d'Harry qui battait maintenant à toute allure contre ma poitrine. Je soupirai, déposai un baiser dans les cheveux hirsutes et caressai de mes doigts la nuque nue.

Je serai là, Harry, je resterai près de toi. Tu ne seras plus tout seul, jamais. Tout ça c'est fini. Je te le promets. Tout ira bien maintenant. Tout ira bien.

 _._

 _« Tu nous entends l'Amour ? Tu nous entends ? Si tu nous entends, il faut que tu reviennes parce qu'on est prêts maintenant, ça y est. On a déconné c'est vrai mais depuis on a compris. Et là on a les paumes ouvertes avec notre cœur dedans. Il faut que tu le prennes et que tu l'emmènes » (1)_

 _._

* * *

 _._

( 1 ) : Paroles de Blizzard, interprétée et écrite par le groupe Fauve.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

A la prochaine, les gens ! : )


End file.
